


Melt My Heart to Stone

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Harvey has decided the time has come to move on.





	Melt My Heart to Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



> Thank you, falsteloj for coming up with the pairing name of Foxlock.

Harvey watched as Jim walked away with Lee and wondered where he went wrong. When did he become so balls deep in love that he couldn't see the forest from the trees. He had lived and breathed Jim for years but he never once looked Harvey's way. Jim was his best friend and that's all he would be — Harvey would just have to move on. A task that was easier said then done. By the end of the year, things between Jim and Lee hadn't worked out again. Instead he had moved on to another unobtainable woman and Harvey sat alone in his empty apartment.

At first he was tempted to go back to the drink, the cigarettes and the pot — anything that would help him forget what he would never have. Instead, Harvey went to AA meetings and began to see a psychologist. Deciding to not going down the rabbit hole, he worked through the pain of knowing that Jim would never be his. Harvey learned that Jim had become just another addiction for him. Jim would always be his best friend but it was time that Harvey began to live for himself. 

So Harvey spent another year, one that saw Jim with a string of women who were never right for him, moving beyond his broken heart. With his long hair now grown back and his beard trimmed, Harvey began to sign up for dating site after dating site. It ended up being a barren cesspool that would even make a harden criminal like the Penguin cringe. Most of them want just a one night stand and they weren't looking for a guy like Harvey. No, they wanted just the right side of twink with a wallet of cash as a bonus. Things that Harvey would, could never be.

When fifty-one turned into fifty-two with no prospects, Harvey deleted his profiles — believing that he would never find that special someone. Hell, even Jim had finally gotten it right in the end and was on his way to the altar — finally. It had been at Jim's wedding with Harvey by his side as his best man that Harvey was proven wrong. He had been watching Jim dance with his new bride when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around his saw Lucius standing there in his freshly pressed suit.

“Can I have this dance?” He asked nervously.

Taking his hand was something that Harvey never regretted. It turned out that in all the years that Harvey had been pining after Jim, Lucius wanted to ask him out but he knew that Harvey had his eyes on someone else. Lucius had decided to keep his feeling to himself until the wedding announcement came in the mail. That was when Lucius had decided it finally time to put all his cards on the table. He wanted to be happy and Lucius had hoped that he could make Harvey happy as well. It turned out that he could.

At first they took it slow — Harvey was too cautious, he didn't want his heart broken again. Over time, the wall began to crumble around Harvey's heart until he found himself opening up to Lucius in a way he never could with Jim. The first time Lucius made love to him, Harvey muttered three words that he hadn't said in years but they had felt so right. And when the divorce papers were being drawn between Jim and his wife of a year, Harvey was proposing to Lucius and promising him forever.

At fifty-four Harvey found himself at the altar with Jim as his best man vowing Lucius through sickness and health. It was a promised he kept and instead of a lonely apartment, Harvey spent every night in Lucius' arms. Two years later, they were ready to buy a house and adopted a little boy of their own. By then, Harvey was fifty-six and the happiest he could ever remember being. He was Harvey Bullock-Fox with a gorgeous husband and another kid on the way — it was everything Harvey wanted and more.

Lucius had become his everything and Harvey wouldn't change a thing — not even the broken heart that had gotten him there.


End file.
